


Just a Little Change

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Look, I don’t have this week in the pool,” Chimney started. “But he knows your schedule as well as Maddie knows mine. I don’t like losing, but just something to consider.”
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 19
Kudos: 304





	Just a Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: knows your schedule from the back of their heads (and gets shocked when there is a sudden change to your routine).

“Hey, where are you heading in such a rush?” Eddie had been quickly changing in the locker room, pulling his shoe on a little haphazardly, when Buck had spoken up. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, pausing to fix his shoe. 

“Well, normally on Thursdays you’re in no rush to get out of here.” Eddie looked up at Buck, a confused look on his face. “I mean, you always try to take it easy after a twenty four hour shift and on Thursdays, I know you like to go home and just relax before you go pick up Chris from school.” Eddie just watched him, still confused. 

“Seems like a weird thing to know, Buckaroo,” Chimney said, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

“It’s not weird,” Buck said. “Eddie likes routine. He told me so. It’s why he goes to the gym before work most days, except for Sunday when he goes to church with Christopher and Abuela. Or why he does errands when Christopher is at school so he doesn’t miss time with him.” Chimney looked amused by this information, but Eddie was just watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. Buck knew his schedule? An embarrassed look crossed Buck’s face as Eddie stared at him. “It’s not weird. It’s totally normal to know that stuff about your friend.”

“Yeah, okay Buckaroo.” Buck’s cheeks turned pink and he quickly left the locker room. Eddie just watched him go, his breath caught in his throat. “Are you going to follow him?”

“W-why?” Eddie stuttered out. Chimney just stared at him before shaking his head. 

“Look, I don’t have this week in the pool,” Chimney started. “But he knows your schedule as well as Maddie knows mine. I don’t like losing, but just something to consider.” He patted Eddie’s shoulder and then headed out of the locker room. Eddie stood there a little flabbergasted for a second, before quickly heading out of the locker room. When he reached the parking lot, he looked around breathlessly, trying to spot Buck. For a second, he was worried that he missed him, that he let this moment slip through his fingers. 

And then he spotted Buck, standing next to his car, an embarrassed look still on his face. Eddie quickly made his way over to him.

“I didn’t…” Buck started to say, but Eddie cut him off when he grabbed a fistful of his shirt. “Eddie?”

And then Eddie pulled him close, colliding his lips with Buck’s. Buck made a surprised noise before melting into it, his hands falling to Eddie’s hips.

“I love you too,” Eddie said, a little breathless as he pulled away. 

“But I didn’t…” Buck started, his eyes connecting with Eddie’s, a shy smile on his face. Eddie just smiled, letting go of his shirt to cradle Buck’s face. 

“You didn’t have to,” Eddie said. “You showed me.” Buck’s smile only grew and he kissed Eddie again. 

“Who knew it would just take me obsessively knowing your schedule for you to catch up?” Eddie couldn’t stop smiling as happiness filled him to his core. He kissed Buck again, knowing he would never get tired of doing that. In fact, he was sure he would’ve gotten lost in that kiss if Buck hadn’t pulled away, a questioning look on his face. “Where were you rushing to anyways?”

“Oh,” Eddie said with a chuckle as he stepped back. “Christopher has a science fair at school. Do you want to come with me? Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“So, you don’t know my schedule as well as I know yours?”

“Not yet.” The playful look on Buck’s face melted into an adoring smile and he kissed Eddie again. “I can start memorizing it on the way to Christopher’s school. Now, come on. He’ll be excited to see you.” And as Buck wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s with a nod, Eddie couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
